How Arthur Jefferson became Stan Laurel
by PinkPearl96
Summary: The story of why Stan changed his name as well as insight on his many wives and relationships.
1. Chapter 1 Arthur Stanley Jefferson

"What is your name?"

Sir Stanley Laurel.

*Between takes

"That wasn't always my name, you know."

"Really?" asked Babe Hardy in surprise.

"My birth name was Arthur Stanley Jefferson, named after my dad. I went by Stan Jefferson in my younger days."

"What made you change it to Laurel?"

Stan laughed "Mae did."

"Mae Dahlberg?" Ollie looked shocked.

"Well when you read my name up on the marquee back in the early days, you would notice Stan Jefferson had thirteen letters. That's an unlucky number. One day, Mae was looking in a book and came upon a laurel wreath. She knew i was unhappy with my last name being too long. So she said to me, why not change your name to Laurel, Stan Laurel. Well that suited me just fine. From then on, I was known as Stan Laurel. I didn't have my name legally changed until after Lois (Laurel Hawes) (daughter) was born."

"Well, we have to be thankful for Mae with that."

"Yes, and now she's in Australia. She was suffocating my movie career."

"Now you have Lois Neilson (wife)."

'Yes, and Alyce Ardell' Stan mused silently to himself.

Alyce Ardell was his mistress, his confident lover.

He and Lois Neilson had grown apart since the death of their son Stanley Robert.

Their marriage would soon crumble, with Lois and Mae both asking for alimony.

He would go to Alyce Ardell to escape from his troubles.

Lois Hawes once said that out of all the stepmothers she had, ALyce was the one she really wanted.

Alyce and Stan never married though.

After Lois, he found Virginia Ruth Rogers on a trip to Catalina.

They married and divorced.

Then he made the worst mistake of his life by marrying Vera Ivanova Shuvalova, a certifiably insaine Russian Countess.

Their marriage only lasted a year.

He employed a bodyguard Tonnage Martin to guard Fort Laurel. His fortress to keep Vera out, he built a wall around it.

He remarried Ruthie and their marriage lasted four years.

Then he found the love of his life and savior Ida Kitaeva Raphael.

He heard her singing at a Russian nightclub and fell head over heels for her.

They remained married for the rest of his life.

He still thought fondly of Lois Neilson, but he realized he had found his soulmate in Ida.

In the end, he found his true love.


	2. Chapter 2 Mae Charlotte Dahlberg

Name: Mae Charlotte Dahlberg

1917 Nuts in May

It was during filming of his first movie that Stan met his common law wife, Mae Charlotte Dahlberg.

Though two years older than he, she captured his heart instantly.

They toured vaudeville for a while, then got into movies.

The act Mae and Stan Jefferson was a big hit in the beginning.

She gave him the name Laurel.

Quickly the two had formed a strong bond.

From 1917 to 1925, they starred in the same movies, being practically inseparable.

Mae became professionally jealous of Stan, being the star in the movies.

She did not see herself as old, though she was only two years older than Stan, she looked as if she were much older due to stress and lack of self care.

She and Stan fought often and drank quite a bit.

It was a routine; drink, fight, make up sex.

She abused him quite a bit, he was still under her spell, bending at her every will.

She loved him deep down, but her professional jealousy was getting in the way.

She was ruining his movie career, all for the sake of vanity and a false love.

It wasn't until Joe Rock came to him and saw claw marks on Stan's face, that Stan truly woke up.

Joe convinced Stan it was time to let Mae go.

Joe got Mae a one way ticket back to Australia.

During this time Joe introduced Stan to Lois Neilson.


	3. Chapter 3 Lois Neilson

Name: Lois Neilson

He met her while trying to leave his first wife Mae.

He succeeded and Mae was shipped off to Australia.

He thought Lois was beautiful.

They married August 1926.

The first few years were blissful.

They had a daughter, who shared the name with his wife Lois.

Soon he began to crave something else, something he wasn't getting from Lois.

He found a more intimate relationship with Alyce Ardell.

Lois knew about Alyce, but didn't say anything.

In 1930, Lois was expecting another child.

The child was a boy and he was to be named after his father.

Stanley Robert passed away just nine days after being born.

He and Lois grew apart.

Even if the baby hadn't died, they would not have reconciled.

He and Lois cannot stand to touch each other again.

They mourn separately.

"How many women have you been seeing besides Alyce?" Lois asks.

"Just her." Stan answers.

So this is where they stand.

They file the divorce papers.

Lois is numb, he regrets everything.

He wants her back, but the damage is done and she is not going back.

She has stopped loving him, but he still loves her.

The mother of their children.

He made a mistake, an affair with Alyce Ardell.

Then a rash and desperate decision to marry his next wife Virginia Ruth in an attempt to forget Lois.

But he doesn't forget Lois.

He invites her on trips with his new wife Ruth.

He sees his wife every time he looks at his daughter.

He cannot let go, until he meets Ida.

He is happiest with Ida, he finally moves on from Lois.


	4. Chapter 4 Marie Alice Pradel

Name: Marie Alice Pradel

Alyce Ardell, formerly known as Marie Alice Pradel, was the mistress of Stan Laurel from 1928-1938

His attraction to Alyce was sexual, but he also needed a companion, a confidant to turn to.

His marriage with Lois had been troubled recently.

Alyce Ardell was beautiful, he was attracted to her as much as his wife Lois.

They had to keep their meetings a secret.

Alyce Ardell is to him as Viola Morse is to Babe.

She was his lover and his companion, a mistress.

Alyce was seen on set.

Word spread that she was seeing Mr. Laurel.

Hal Roach knew it was true, but kept quiet.

After Lois suffers her miscarriage, Stan goes to Alyce and seeks comfort.

He keeps having sexual realtions with her.

Alyce has slept with most men in Hollywood, she is probably infected.

She has the body of a goddess, most men don't care.

They use her to forget. So does he.

He tries to forget Lois and his marital problems by having intercourse with Alyce.

Alyce was his safe haven.

He wants to marry Alyce Ardell, but she is a free spirit.

She does not wish to be tied down to anyone.

They still have sexual relations when he marries Ruth.

She is his confidant, she is the keeper of his truths and secrets.

Rumors spread, tensions rise at the studio.

His daughter Lois, wishes he could marry Alyce.

Alyce does not wish to be married to anyone.

She wants purely an emotional and physical relationship, not a bonding relationship.

After many years and many divorces, they become bored with each other.

He stops coming to her, he is trapped by Vera and even after his divorce, never sees Alyce again.


	5. Chapter 5 Virginia Ruth Rogers

Name: Virginia Ruth Rogers

He meets Ruth in Catalina.

Her real name is Virginia, but like Lucille, prefers to be called by her middle name.

Her maiden name is Handsberger.

He dates her then divorces Lois.

Lois gets custody of the house 718 N Bedford Dr Beverly Hills and their daughter.

He lives at South Palm Dr with Ruth.

He is still seeing Alyce Ardell, they meet at a hotel.

He dates Ruth, they go to Catalina.

He buys a boat, names it the Ruth L.

They go to a cabin in the High Sierras.

He has sex with her, over and over.

All the while, he thinks of Lois.

He knows he shouldn't bury his problems into another girl, using her to forget Lois.

He marries Ruth.

Ruth cannot give him children.

Ruth had many miscarriages.

He thinks of Lois.

Then he goes to Alyce Ardell once again.

He and Ruth divorce.

Then after another failed marriage to Illeana, he marries Ruth once again.

They get along fine for a few years, until they divorce once again and he meets and marries his final wife, Ida.

Ruth says of him during their second divorce, "He's like a child, he doesnt know what he wants. He wants things that he doesn't have, and when he does have them, he becomes bored with them or doesn't want them."


	6. Chapter 6 Vera Ivanova Shuvalova

Name: Vera Ivanova Shuvalova

Why was he in Yuma, Arizona?

He was marrying an erratic Russian who thought herself to be a countess.

He had just divorced Ruth.

They met, had multiple drinks, and were now here.

He was too hung-over to realize he was making a mistake.

From 1937 to 1938, his life would be a living hell.

They had a Russian Orthodox wedding.

His wife Vera would cause him to drink more than he has ever drank before.

Ruth warned him not to marry Vera; he should have listened to her.

Ruth bangs on his hotel room, shouting Bigamist, at him and Vera.

Then she leaves, for now.

Vera did not have a shred of sanity in her.

Vera was not good in bed.

She would often sing aloud, which would be okay if she was a decent singer.

Countess Sonia and Roy Randolph move in with them.

Vera has many run ins with the law, including numerous police chases.

He always bails her out.

Vera crashed his car.

He loses his lust for Vera; he didn't know why he had it in the first place.

Vera continues to drink and sing.

She continues to get arrested.

He bails her out.

She beats on him.

He digs a hole, but he never hits her with the shovel or buries her alive.

False rumors spread by Vera with a sick intention.

Vera, Sonia, and Roy want Stan's money.

Once again Vera is in jail for a mere five hours.

Vera's singing was becoming quite an annoyance.

Her drinking and driving problematic.

One year of living in hell, being abused but unable to leave her for fear of her and her associates.

Vera strikes him with a glass, the glass smashes against his forehead.

He bleeds profusely.

For the last time, he sees Alyce Ardell, he escapes to her.

This makes Vera angrier; she continues to cause him physical harm and punishment beyond human limits.

He and Vera finally divorce.

He finally leaves her and hires a bodyguard Tonnage Martin.

Out of fear that she will return, he builds Fort Laurel, a compound with towering walls.

Even Tonnage fears Vera.

Vera is on the brink of insanity and he is frightened.

He is glad he left her.

Instead of going to Alyce Ardell, he returns to ex wife Ruth, soon to be his wife and ex wife for a second time.

He lived in terror from Vera, until his saving grace came into his life, Ida.


	7. Chapter 7 Ida Kitaeva Raphael

Name: Ida Kitaeva Raphael

His saving grace. His companion during the last two decades of his life.

After five failed marriages and one decade long affair, he was growing old.

He hated being alone.

He went to a Russian nightclub and heard a fabulous singer.

Her name was Ida.

He was 56, she was 39.

Bearing a similar resemblance and heritage to Illeana, Ida was nothing like her.

Ida was the light of his life.

She was with him through the good and bad times.

He was now past middle age, he was too old to be sharing and collecting wives.

He married her; he mulls over, best decision he ever had.

She was his best wife.

They were happy with each other.

He thinks Ida is beautiful.

He, Ida, Babe, and Lucille head for England.

He does not think of Lois anymore, not even when he sees his daughter.

His wife Ida and daughter Lois are the most precious things in his life.

His heart is filled with Ida.

He bequeathed everything to her.

He finally found the missing piece of his heart.

Stan, Babe, Ida, and Lucille were all together during their final European tour.

Among the places they visited were Liverpool, Manchester, Birmingham, Nottingham, Glasgow, Ulverston, London, and Plymouth.

Then Babe had a heart attack, the four of them returned to the states.

They lived out retirement in Malibu then Santa Monica.

Stan had a stroke, Ida supported him and loved him to the end.

In sickness and in health.

Ida would do everything for him while he recovered.

Feed him, bathe him, dress him.

After a year, Stan became healthy and increasingly with physical therapy.

He loved his wife beyond measure.

Then Babe had a stroke that paralyzed him.

Stan's world was crashing down, he was so upset.

Ida was his rock throughout this difficult time.

She supported him and with her love, they overcame the most difficult time together, saying goodbye to Babe.

He was heartbroken, he cried himself to sleep.

He wished he could bring Babe back.

Ida held him as he cried.

She was strong enough for the both of them.

He had been through much in his life.

Hopefully his end would bring him mercy.

He and Ida moved to Santa Monica.

All through retirement, he was content to be with Ida.

Sharing their love together and living in blissfulness.

Fans often came to visit him in his old age at the Oceana.

Ida would graciously let them in to chat with her husband.

During the 1960's, his health worsened and diabetes was a huge factor.

Ida watched over him carefully.

He would often shake and become light headed from sickness or when he was thinking about Babe, she was by his side and wouldn't leave until he felt okay.

She became quite concerned for him and his worsening health, she did not want to lose him.

He loved to look out at the ocean.

Their two grandkids would come visit with his daughter Lois.

Ida enjoyed their company and she and Stan would visit them in Tarzana.

Through it all, Stan had a happy life. His last few years with Ida were relaxing and blissful.

Sure, they had a few cross words with each other, but never did divorce enter their minds.

They loved each other far too much.

Stan pondered his life as he got older, all the heartbreaks and relationships he could have handled differently.

Despite all his wives, he was glad he found his true love and the other half of his heart.

Mae, Lois, Alyce, Ruth, and Vera didn't mean as much as Ida.

Ida stayed with him til the day he died.

And she never stopped loving him.

Though his heart stopped beating, it will always be filled with love for her.

Ida made him forget all of his ex wives and out of all his marriages, his happiest was with Ida.

Through the good and bad times, They finally had a happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8 Reminiscing

As he sat in his chair looking out at the sea with his family surrounding him; he reminisced of his past relationships.

Mae was his first love. They had fun during their first few years, touring the country and doing vaudeville performances. When he entered Hollywood, she began controlling his career. She demanded to be in every single one of his movies as the leading lady. He just had enough of her controlling his life. So he bought her a one way ticket back to Australia.

Lois was the mother of his children. After they lost their son, they became emotionally and physically distant. He made many desperate attempts at winning her back. He had an affair and married more women. There was something about Lois that made her unforgettable; until he met Ida. He finally came to the realization that Lois didn't love him anymore. He finally moved on when he met Ida.

Alyce was very good in bed. She was also a companion who he could confide in with his personal problems. She was there for him when he was lost; when his marriages to Lois and Ruth were crumbling. They formed a bond though Alyce never wanted to marry. She was his lover and a companion when he was alone. His daughter wanted him to marry Alyce.

Ruth shared his love of the sea. They met in Catalina. The first time he married her was an attempt to get over Lois. Ruth could not give him children. She once said he didn't know what he wanted. The spark in their relationship died; meanwhile he was having an affair. Then he and Ruth married a second time, which ended in divorce as well.

Vera was insane. The brief year they were married was a living hell. She was constantly being arrested and she physically abused him to the point of him having to hire a bodyguard after their divorce. She would sing opera aloud and thought herself to be a Countess. She is after his money, she causes him to drink, and she brings fear into him. His biggest regret was marrying her.

Then there was Ida, sitting next to him, holding his hand. Ida was his light and life. He wished he met her after Lois; it would have been easier to forget Lois with Ida around. Ida was there through the best and worst times. Ida is the other half of his heart. Ida was his rock when Babe died. She was with him in retirement, in sickness and in health. Even after death, their love remains. They finally have their happily ever after.

He looked around and sees his family; Ida, Lois, Rand Sr, Laurie, Rand Jr. all gathered at Oceana to celebrate his 74th birthday.

He was at peace with his life, as everything fell into place. He knew he had made the right decision.

He loved his family more than life itself.

No fame or recognition could ever replace the love they had.


End file.
